


Harringrove one-shots

by sailor_bxy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Child Abuse, F/F, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Steve Harrington, Fluff, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Steve Harrington, Genderswap, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Maybe spoilers?, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, i'll add more tags as this thing goes on, i'm adding tags that could reference future one shots, season 3 never happened, we're going to ignore the end of season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_bxy/pseuds/sailor_bxy
Summary: as the title implies, as well as the tags- it's full of harringrove stuff because i just adore this ship honestly- i don't have a lot to say in the summary, but the first chapter should explain everything you need to know.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 21





	1. introduction

Hello, hello! Welcome to my first Stranger Things themed story, and we're starting off with one of my favourite ships- Harringrove! So, here's how things'll work around here. You can post your story idea on this chapter, or on the last chapter I've wrote. I'll try my best to get to all of them, so if you don't see your story or it doesn't pop up after a while, I'm terribly sorry-  
  
I'll probably start out by writing something from my own imagination just so you can get a taste of what my writing's like, seeing as this is.. my first book and all that. But, feel free to leave your suggestions still. I'd love to hear what you have in mind! I can get as explicit as possible, though I won't do things that involve pedophilia, necrophilia, such like that. Non-con is fine, but I'll be sure to trigger warning it just in case. Anything I see as fit for a trigger warning, I assure you will be as such.

I don't have a lot more things to say other than this, so yeah! This was just a short introduction to what this book could contain, and what I would refuse to write, such like that- I'll of course slip in chapters that I came up with myself. I wouldn't want this whole thing to be a bunch of other ideas other than my own..

I hope this was a good enough explanation of how things'll work around here. I'll be sure to post the first chapter soon! (For some people reading this, it'll already have been posted.)

Also, for the tags, I'll be updating them as the book goes along and such like that- I'll also add tags that'll reference future stories I have planned! And I _know_ this is a 'one-shot' book, but some of them might have multiple parts. Depends on how much I like it and want to continue it-


	2. Sailor Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's working his shift at Scoops Ahoy, and someone decides to pay him a visit.

Hawkins, Indiana. A town more or less in the suburbs. The sun beamed down on a hot, summer day. Clouds were barely in the blue sky. Downtown Hawkins was quiet, buildings were practically going out of business because of the new mall that had opened up. Starcourt, was its name. Inside the large mall had been an ice cream parlour called 'Scoops Ahoy!' and one of the prime workers had been none other than local pretty boy, Steve Harrington.

He had been dressed in what seemed to be a sailor outfit. It was navy blue, with white stripes decorating it. He wore a sailor hat that read the word 'Ahoy!' at the top of it. He hated wearing that hat, it hid his most prime feature: his hair. But his co-worker, Robin, insisted that it was company policy with a snarky tone. Steve could only comply. Even though his parents were some sort of rich businessmen, he wanted to get out and make his own living.

And apparently that living was working for an ice cream parlour. In a mall. Robin had teased Steve about his parents being rich, asking why they just couldn't give him money and send him to college that way. "Listen, Robin. It doesn't  _ work  _ that way." Steve crossed his arms. He didn't want to be that bratty child and always ask for money. Steve Harrington was his own man!

Robin let out a snort. "Sure, Harrington. A hoity toity rich boy can basically get whatever the hell he wants. But you, Steve  _ fucking  _ Harrington, decided to choose  _ Scoops Ahoy  _ out of all places." she retorted, leaning against the back counter behind the main one. Her elbows rested against the navy blue counter as well, holding her there.

Steve was about to retort before he heard a laugh. "Steve Harrington!" he heard a gruff voice speak. He turned around, noticing the buff, mullet wearing asshole, Billy Hargrove. Steve felt a sneer grace his lips. "Never knew you worked here." he felt Billy's blue eyes practically pierce into his soul.

He walked over to the counter leaning against it. "What do you want, Hargrove?" Steve squinted, pursing his lips forward a little. Billy looked at his nails for a moment before looking back up at Steve. "I just want a good old scoop of ice cream given to me by none other than Steve  _ the hair  _ Harrington." his voice seemed to exaggerate at his old high school nickname.

Steve let out a small 'tsk'. "Whatever. What flavour do you want?" he asked, grabbing the ice cream scooper from the side of his navy blue shorts. Billy eyed him for a moment, "Do they sell any flavours by the name of.. sailor boy?" he asked, a cocky grin flashing his pearly whites. Steve frowned, unimpressed. "Quit the bullshit, Hargrove. You either order something, or you can take your ratty mullet ass and get out of here." 

Billy cocked his eyebrows slightly, running his tongue along the front of his teeth. "Well, that  _ is  _ my order, Harrington. A nice pint of sailor boy ice cream." it was quite obvious that Billy was flirting with Steve, he wasn't making any attempts to hide it. "God, you're so fucking cheesy- how the hell did you get so many girls to even sleep with you?" Steve let out a small snort. "I can't believe you're trying to get into my  _ pants while I'm at work _ ." 

Billy rolled his eyes, tapping his finger against the counter in a small rythmic pattern. "Seems like Harrington is smarter than I thought." Steve scoffed a little. He wasn't into men- no, he very clearly stuck to women. Why couldn't Billy see that? Though his heart was pounding against his chest. His cheeks were warm, the blood rushing straight up to them.

Why the hell was he feeling this way. Steve let out an annoyed sigh, scooping up some blue coloured ice cream into a cone, handing it to Billy. "This one's on the house just. Just leave." Steve said as the shorter boy had grabbed the ice cream, giving him a small smirk before walking off.

Steve had some serious issues to take care of.

Robin strode over, hands on her hips. "Sailor boy flavour, hm? Smooth." she let out a small laugh. "Shut it, Buckley." Steve snapped back at her. She put her hands up defensively. "I was just teasing you, Steve! Jesus, don't get your panties in a bunch.." the taller male let out a huff as he rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna take my break, good luck dealing with shitty little kids." he said.

"Noooo, don't leave me Harrington! These kids are gonna give me a headache!" she reached out to him. Steve ignored her fake pleading, heading out the back door. It led into somewhat of an alleyway, to which he sat down on the steps that lead up to the door. Steve pulled the hat off of his head, holding it in his hands as he stared at it for a moment. "Well, if it isn't the one and only sailor boy." he heard a voice say.

Steve looked up as he noticed Billy practically towering over him. He furrowed his brows a little, looking annoyed. "What the hell do you want, Hargrove?" he asked, completely done with Billy's shit. Especially after that shit he tried to pull just prior. He leaned against the wall right across from Steve, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Billy placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it, placing the light back into the pocket of his black leather jacket. "I just wanna talk, sailor boy. That's all." Steve rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me sailor boy- I have a name y'know!" Billy chuckled softly, shoving a hand into the pocket of his ripped jean cutoffs. "I know, Harrington. I'm just yanking your chain." he teased. 

Steve stood as he walked over, standing in front of Billy. "I don't want to deal with any of your shit, Hargrove-  _ I'm _ not into boys. I could give less of a shit if  _ you're  _ into boys, but I'm not interested." he crossed his arms. Billy just stared for a moment as he tossed his cigarette down, stomping on it. A smirk danced across his lips, "Well, I don't think you've ever really experienced before, so maybe this'll help you decide-"

Before Steve could say anything, Billy had grabbed the collar of his sailor uniform, pulling him in. Their lips collided as Steve's eyes had widened. His heart was racing, blood rushing straight to his face. Here he was, in an alley behind the Starcourt mall,  _ kissing Billy Hargrove _ . He had to admit, it felt nice too.

They eventually parted, Steve practically stunned as Billy let go of his uniform. He gave the taller boy a pat on the shoulder. "See you later, Harrington." and with that, he walked off. Steve was left standing there, his face flushed and heart racing.

_ What the fuck was that? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this one-shot- i honestly feel a little nervous posting it, since it's my first one based off of stranger things. sorry if it seemed a little short, too..
> 
> but nonetheless, i really enjoyed writing it! i decided to make billy a flirtatious bastard, and it seemed to play in well, so i kept it up- anyways, that's all i wanted to say, and thank you for reading!


	3. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and Stevie attempt to make a pie together - that doesn't go off so well..
> 
> (These are the genderbents by the way, I hope you enjoy!)

"Listen Billie, it's two eggs and then-"

"Shut it Stevie! I know what I'm doing."

Pouting a little, Stevie Harrington stepped away from her girlfriend, Billie Hargrove. Currently, the two had been..  _ attempting  _ to make some cherry pie, but it seemed the two didn't get along in the kitchen very well. Billie had said that she was a master chef, she didn't need a recipe. But Stevie didn't take that bullshit for one bit. She sighed, crossing her arms.

"You can't make the  _ whole _ pie yourself." Stevie complained, cocking her hip out slightly. She was annoyed, but Billie assured her that she should take the lead in making this pie. Hargrove had been mixing the ingredients, Harrington watching. She let out a sigh, shaking her head a little.

Sometimes, Billie was a real pain in the ass. But maybe that's why Stevie loved her- having someone to match up against when everyone else couldn't. It was endearing really. The two usually got into playful bickering, and they'd usually end up apologizing with soft kisses and hugs.

Billie had begun to mix the dough. Stevie tapped her foot impatiently, knowing that this pie would either be the  _ best _ or the  _ worst  _ thing she's ever tasted. Knowing Billie, it was one or the other and no inbetween. The shorter girl had brought the dough out of the bowl and begun to use flour to mix it more on the counter.

Stevie let out a sigh, "Can I help now? I mean seriously-" she began as she walked over "-you can't do all the work yours-" before she could finish, a white powder had covered her face. She coughed slightly, wiping it away from her eyes to see Billie standing there with a smirk and the same white powder covering her hands.

"Whoops, sorry  _ princess _ . My hands slipped." she teased, a purr in her voice. Stevie pursed her lips forward a little before tossing the ball of flour at Billie. It landed on her face as well, to which she let out a cough. Flour had moved away from her face in a small mist. Oh, it was on now. The two were now holding flour in their hands, ready to start an all-out powdery war. 

"You're dead, Harrington!" Billie yelled. Of course, she wasn't actually mad. She ran at Stevie, who quickly moved out of the way. Though as she had moved, Billie grabbed her arm and pulled her in, shoving flour in her face. She coughed a bit, shoving her hand forward and hitting Billie directly in the face with her own mound of flour.

Stevie let out a triumphant laugh, only to get a second face full of flour. Now the kitchen floor was practically a nice white colour. This was going to take a while to clean up..

  
  


Starting the bath, Billie let out a sigh. "Maybe if you didn't aggravate me with your bitching, we wouldn't be here right now.." Stevie rolled her eyes, leaning on her girlfriend a little. "Admit it; taking baths together are fun and relaxing! Plus you love me too much to actually be mad at me~" she purred a little.

Billie put a hand up to Stevie's face, pushing her a little. "Be quiet, Harrington.." she muttered. The taller girl ruffled the shorter girl's hair, earning her another playful push. Eventually, the bath had been full and warm enough as Billie stripped herself of her clothing, Stevie following along.

The two stepped into the bath. Billie was sitting against the tub, Stevie sitting right between her legs with her back against the shorter girl's chest and stomach. Hargrove let out a soft hum, wrapping her arms around Harrington's thin waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. It was nice, quiet.

The two made small talk every now and then, though they didn't have much to discuss. "You know, the next time we make a pie- can you  _ try _ to let me help you?" Stevie asked, glancing back at Billie. She let out a sigh, "Fine, fine.. but next time let's  _ not  _ make a cherry pie, 'kay?"

Stevie nodded a little, "Sounds like a plan.. and maybe  _ don't _ throw flour at my face?" she planted a soft kiss on Billie's cheek. "Not my fault. My hand slipped.." she teased a little. Stevie playfully smacked her, "As if! You're just saying that shit so I won't get mad at you.." she huffed.

Billie rolled her eyes, going quiet as she buried her face in the crook of Stevie's neck where the nape of her neck and her shoulder connected. It was warm and nice. She liked it. "You're lucky I tolerate you, Hargrove.." she muttered. Billie chuckled softly, gently placing a kiss on the skin.

It was eventually time to exit the bath. They stood as Billie pulled the plug and drained the water. As she stood, she had been blinded. What happened? She reached up and felt a towel over her face. Billie pulled it down, glancing behind her as she noticed Stevie with a large grin spread across her face.

"You dork.." she reached up, ruffling her girlfriend's hair. Stevie smacked her hand playfully. "Hey watch the hair, Hargrove!" she pursed her lips forward a little as she stuck her tongue out at Billie. She only flipped her off in return. Stevie put a hand on her chest, gasping a little. "Ugh, rude!" she crossed her arms, pouting.

"I'm sorry princess, did I hurt your feelings?" she teased. Stevie turned around, arms still crossed. Billie rolled her eyes, standing behind her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Aw baby, don't be like that.." she muttered. Stevie felt her face heat up a little as she let out a small sigh.

"Mm, fine. I forgive you  _ for now _ ."

"Thank you sweetie." Billie said, gently patting Stevie's cheek.

The two eventually got themselves dressed with.. a little more playful bickering before going to the kitchen to clean up the powdery mess they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to write some fluff for these two, so there ya go! i hope you enjoyed, and i'm sorry if it seems a little short, i tried to make it as long as i could!


	4. Not what I expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy travels to Los Vegas and finds himself in a club, only to spot a few familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so- this is a stripper au- i got the idea late one night, and i thought it'd be a good idea! i might do more with it in the future, who knows-

Billy Hargrove was fond of clubs. It was an amazing place to destress and forget all about life outside the bumping music, dancing bodies, and strobe lights. Now, he had finished high school surprisingly. He was an adult, just turned twenty-one not too long ago. Sure, he had a fake ID and all that, but he figured that he was bound to go to a  _ real _ club- legally this time.

He had travelled to Los Vegas, the shining lights from buildings and cars driving by were almost blinding. Billy still lived in Hawkins, he just wanted to live a little. Though it was hard to live when you didn't really have the funds. He was most likely only going to stay there for a few days. Billy would probably come back some other time with more money and an arm around a girl.

He walked down the sidewalk, wandering into Los Vegas' renowned Red Light district. They housed the more shadier clubs, but they cost less money to get inside. It probably wouldn't be as good as some fancy strip club, but it was better than nothing. Plus he came here alone so it was prime time to find some bitch to get into bed with him.

Now  _ that _ sounded like a good time.

Billy had one hand shoved in his pocket, another holding up the cigarette that he'd occasionally place between his lips. He made his way under an archway, red neon lights shining on the somewhat cracked gravel ground, as well as buildings. Seeping out of the cracks in the ground had been small weeds and such, just managing to peer through. They probably wouldn't survive long, Billy thought to himself just as his black leather boot had crushed one.

A few people were gathered in small groups outside of some of the clubs, drinks in their hands as they made casual conversation. A few women and men had stopped and stared at the handsome young man, some giving a shy wave, others giving a wink. It seems nothing’s really changed; he’s the same old Billy Hargrove as he was in high school. Nothing’s really changed, apart from the fact that he’s gotten older and more independent. Not that he was already independent before.

He ran a few fingers through his curly, blonde locks. He still had that same mullet, he preferred to keep the hairstyle anyways. What was the point of changing something that looked good on him? Billy let out a small sigh, tossing his cigarette down as he stomped on it with a booted heel, making sure it was out. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black leather jacket, stopping in front of a random club.

It hadn’t caught his eye in any peculiar way or anything, he had just decided on a whim more than anything. Billy looked up and noticed a sign on the door, the fluorescent neon lights lighting up the area around it and Billy himself. ‘The Lotus Flower’ the sign read. Huh. Such an elegant name for such a dingy club..

He walked forward and pushed open the door with his hand, heading inside. It seemed more laid back than anything. There was a bar, a few tables and booths as well. There were people sitting at some, striking up conversations. Or there had been people sitting at the bar, making conversation with others sitting beside them or the pretty dirty-blonde haired and freckled bartender. A stage had been set up near the back wall. It wasn’t too big, but in the middle of it there had been a metal pole situated into the ground.

Lights lined the bottom part of the navy blue painted stage, as they had been turned off for now. Billy walked over to the bar, sitting down at one of the lighter blue leather stools. He leaned an elbow against the wooden surface, the bartender walking over. “What can I get ya?” her somewhat raspy voice spoke. Billy tapped a finger on the bar for a moment. “Just a shot of rum is fine.” he replied, looking down at her nametag that had been placed on her right breast of her black suit.   
  
‘Robin’ it read. A pretty name for a pretty bartender, Billy thought to himself. 

She nodded, turning to the shelf behind her as she grabbed the bottle as well as a shot glass. She set it down and poured him a shot, sliding it over to him. “Thanks.” Billy muttered, grabbing the shot and downing it. “I’ll take another.” he said. Robin poured him a second one. “How much do you plan on drinking?” she asked, cocking a perked eyebrow. “As long as it takes to get me drunk, sweetheart.” he replied, a small smirk across his lips.

Robin rolled her eyes, not even phased by his obvious flirting. He downed the shot before she spoke. “You look familiar.” and she poured him another. “Do I know you from somewhere?” now that she mentioned it, the name Robin seemed.. pretty familiar. She looked familiar too. “Dunno. Your name seems familiar. I haven’t spoken to a Robin in a long ass time..” he muttered. She nodded, “Ah. Are you from like.. Hawkins or something?” Billy perked his eyebrows, looking up at her. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

Robin let out a small chuckle, “Well, I’ll be  _ damned _ . If it isn’t Billy Hargrove.. I knew I knew you from somewhere! Right as you said you were from Hawkins, I pieced together the only mullet wearing asshole I knew from back then.” she snorted slightly. Billy pursed his lips forward slightly as he nodded. “Makes sense. You look different since you’re not wearing that sailor outfit from that shop back in Hawkins. How’d you even get a job at this place?”

She grabbed a glass, cleaning it with the blue rag that was perched over her shoulder. “Long story.” was all she replied with. “You should stay for the show though, one of our dancers here is  _ really  _ special.” a small smirk danced across Robin’s lips. She was planning something. Billy couldn’t exactly figure out what though.

Robin was always the devious type.

“When’s the show even?” he asked, tilting his head slightly to rest it in the palm of his raised hand, gently squishing his cheek against the skin. Robin looked up at the digital clock on the wall, then back at Billy. “In about five minutes?” she estimated, leaning against the bar a little. “You came here right on time.” she mused before going to help another customer.

Billy still didn’t even know what the hell Robin was even going on about. Came here right on time? Honestly, he thought she was just talking nonsense. His attention then turned to the stage as the lights flickered on, creating an iridescent red colour. It lit up the stage beautifully as some cheesy song from the 80s began to play. 

The equally as red tacky curtains were moved back by a slim hand, the nails painted but Billy was too far away to see what colour they were. A figure had stepped out, his body slim and tall. He wore no shirt, and shorts that were.. quite short, but way too tight for his body. It complimented his ass quite nicely though.

His dark brown hair swooped and curved over, kind of like a wave. Those brown doe eyes looked all too familiar though.. the boy's black heels tapped against the stage as he swung his hips all the way over to the pole. His body was practically marked with small brown dots littering his pale and soft-looking skin.

Robin leaned against the bar right next to Billy, startling him out of his fantasy. "He looks familiar, doesn't he?" she asked, looking over at him. He nodded slightly. "Yeah, he does.." it took a moment for it to click. His eyes widened. "Is that.. Steve  _ the hair  _ Harrington?" Billy's mouth hung agape as Robin nodded. "You bet your ass it is." she clapped him on the shoulder.

Robin knew that Steve liked Billy back in high school and when they worked together at Scoops Ahoy. He saw how the boy stared at Billy as they worked. It was clear to see that Steve didn't hate Billy as much as he said he did. She wasn't too sure if the other had felt the same, but there was some hope.

Steve swayed his hips, running his hands along his feminine-like body. He mouthed the words, which had been Material Girl by Madonna. It surprisingly fit well with Steve's personality. Billy couldn't explain why, it just.. did. He never expected rich boy Harrington to become a stripper, though.

Sure, they made damn good money, but his parents were loaded! Then again, Steve always talked about wanting to be more independent. Maybe this is what he was talking about, who knows. Mostly the men in the crowd had been catcalling him as he leaned down, slyly taking the money from his hand as he trailed a finger up the man's chin before standing once again, tucking the bill in his too tight booty shorts.

Billy noticed how  _ good _ Steve was at seducing people. After all, he was popular with the ladies  _ and  _ men back at Hawkins high. Even Billy knew that much. It takes one to know one. The swaying of Steve's hips and his legs wrapping around the pole as he did trick after trick really enchanted Billy in some sorts of way.

He swung his body around, those same legs wrapping themselves tightly around the metal pole, holding him upside down as he had let go. The audience cheered, and it even got a few claps out of Billy. The show had went on, and eventually it came to an end. Steve walked off stage and back behind the curtains, to which Billy got a clear shot of his ass. Nice.

The patrons went back to conversing with one another, most likely talking about the show or back to talking about their lives. Steve walked out from a door labelled 'Staff Only' as he rushed over, a smile on his face. Robin gave him a small wave, "Hey, nice show you put on today." she complimented.

Steve crossed his arms. "Oh c'mon, if you weren't just attracted to women, you'd be  _ so  _ enthralled by my movements." he teased, rolling his eyes. Robin snorted. "Oh shut up Harrington.." she playfully punched his arm. "Anyways, I made a new friend." Robin said, motioning over to Billy. Steve turned and faced him, his eyes widening. 

"Holy fucking shit- Billy  _ goddamn  _ Hargrove?!" 

"That's my name, don't wear it out." he teased, smirking a little. Robin gave Steve the look of  _ you got this  _ before walking off to go help another customer. Billy leaned back in his seat, one leg crossed against the other as his arms rested against the bar. "You know, you put on  _ quite  _ the show there, Harrington." Billy said, eyeing his body. It looked even nicer close up.

Steve felt his face flush, his cheeks tinted a soft red colour. He nodded slightly before Billy leaned in a bit, "You know, I'd like to see more of those moves.. but in private this time." it was obvious he was flirting now. Steve shifted on his feet, swallowing the gathering saliva in his mouth from nervousness.

It was hard to say no to Billy Hargrove. Maybe he could just..  _ loosen up _ for once. Steve fiddled with his thumbs behind his back as he nodded slightly. "I'll.. talk to my boss about getting off early. Maybe we could catch up a little too?" he suggested. Billy let out a small noise of agreement, "Sure, I'd be down."

Steve smiled a bit, his doe eyes full of nervous excitement as he skittered off. Billy's own eyes followed Steve as he disappeared off into the back office.

  
  


-

  
  


Billy walked down the street back to his hotel room, his arm slung around Steve's shoulders. The two talked civilly for once, believe it or not. Robin had teased them a bit before they left, getting her a playful punch in the arm from Steve. He thankfully had been more clothed; a red sweater with some high waisted blue jeans and high top sneakers.

Billy wasn't staying in a fancy hotel or anything, but it wasn't too bad. They entered the building and the elevator, heading up to the fifth floor. Billy's arm had stayed slung around Steve's shoulders practically the entire time. Nobody stared at them like they would in Hawkins, this was practically normal here. Plus the times were changing, people were more accepting.

The elevator dinged, opening the doors as they walked out. Steve didn't really mind where Billy was staying, he just wanted to be close to him. Room 524 was where he had been staying in. Inserting the card into the slot, the door had opened as they walked into the room, Billy shutting the door soon after.

The hotel was somewhat nice. It was a one bed room with a queen sized bed. It had an open kitchen with a small table and another room for the bathroom. There was a balcony as well, showing off some nice parts of Los Vegas.

Steve untied the laces of his shoes, setting them beside the front door as he went straight for the bed, flopping onto it with a small sigh. "Mm.. that job is damn stressful sometimes.." he muttered into the blanket. Billy took off his boots as he tossed them off to the side. "I bet." he replied, sitting down next to Steve. 

He had pried himself off the bed, only to faceplant into Billy's lap. He stared down at Steve in confusion, only to hear soft snoring noises. He let out a small chuckle, maybe they could do all that stuff tomorrow. Billy needed a shower anyways, plus he bet that that job took a lot out of Steve. He gently moved the boy and undressed him so he was in his boxers, only for Billy to do the same and climb in next to him.

Billy grabbed Steve and pulled him close, letting out a small hum. "Sweet dreams, princess.." he muttered before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i was planning to end this with some sort of smut, but it didn't really- feel right? i dunno- even though billy flirted with him a bit, it still didn't feel right- anyways, i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
